fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ara Aurciuno
Ara Aurciuno '(アラ 祝福, ''ara shukufuku) is the name of a very powerful Diamond Dragon Slayer, and famous mage of the seclusive Crashing Wave guild. Although her rank does not classify her as such, Ara is considered one of the strongest mages in the guild; of course, under the S-Class mages. This is because of her prowess in her magic endeavors, and overall urge to go above and beyond others. This competitive streak is known to get her in the occasional trouble, but it is often nothing she cannot handle. Previously, Ara was a troubled child that lived a life of luxury; however, it was not without immense restrictions. Her mother and father controlled everything she did, and she was not allowed to have a voice. She was forced to enter beauty pageants for her family, simply for the money and the fame. Of course, Ara eventually was able to leave that life behind, and join Crashing Wave. Appearance When one is describing this young girls appearance, they often use the words "revealing", "kawaii", and "slutty". The last word, is usually used by jealous women. Ara herself describes her outfit as unique and comfortable, and claims it allows her to be more free, and therefore increase the power of her spell casting; however, this is probably false. Her attire consists of a very revealing outfit, including a small multi-colored tube top with magenta, lilac, baby blue, and white coloring across it. The tube top reveals most of her upper naval, as well as her entire torso, with the exception of her bosom. The shorts she wears are extremely short, and look more similar to panties than they would an actual garment. Again, the shorts consist of the same colors the top does. As a substitute for shoes, Ara wears, what she calls, "mini-tights", which are essentially coverings for her feet, in the same colorscheme as the rest of her peculiar getup. Minor items of Ara's outfit include her gloves, her golden bangle, and the sunset red bow she wears to keep her silky golden hair up into a ponytail. Personality Kind, sweet, and clumsy are all words commonly used to describe the Diamond Dragon Slayer, usually while admiring her. Her kindness along with her bravery and forwardness give her a very inspiring head-strong attitude that makes others want to stand up and fight alongside her; naturally, Ara is known as a leader among her comrades. It doesn't seem to matter to the blonde if she is on the verge of death, as she always picks herself up, and is always willing to sacrifice her needs and her life for her comrades. The immense optimism Ara possesses is much appreciated on the weary days that sometimes occur in the guild hall, and she never fails to amuse her friends, something which she too enjoys doing. Although she is a very strong person, Ara does have her quirks. These include the fact that she, along with other famous dragon slayers, is extremely motion-sick, and will often explain her discomfort and sick feeling when riding in a vehicle or moving object of any kind. This, paired with her the fact that she absolutely cannot stand the smell of meat, would make some think that she is awfully petty and weak, although they are almost always quickly proven wrong. Another trait Ara possesses is her clumsiness and overall cluelessness, and she appears to be completely oblivious to most events. This causes others to have to explain nearly everything to her, which can be tiring after a while. Ara often apologizes for this, but also explains that she cannot help it. In fact, Ara is so clumsy, that the guild masters refuse to let her take any job that involves stealth of any type, as she will mess it up extremely quickly. History Ara, unlike the common mage, had an extremely troubled childhood. The young girl was extremely restricted by her family, and expected to be exactly like a perfect doll. Ara felt like a ragdoll that her mother could control the actions and emotions of. She was refused a childhood, and expected to enter beauty pageants and other egotistical events simply for the money, as her mother and father wanted her to be famous and marry into another wealthy family. On multiple occasions, Ara tried to commit suicide in hopes of finally being free of all of the cruel actions her parents committed against her. All of these times, Ara's younger sister had stopped her, and cheered her up with her quirky and silly personality. Her younger sister was the only thing keeping Ara from leaving the world. Then, one fateful day, Ara sister was brutally murdered along with the rest of her family, by thieves that stole all of her families possessions. With nothing stopping her, Ara ran far, far away, all the way to a snowy mountain's peak. On the peak of the mountain, Ara unraveled an iron knife, and plunged it into her stomach, in the hopes of finally being united with the angel that helped her live. The young girl would've gotten her wish, if it wasn't for Silver Kasumi, the master of the nearby guild. Silver took her to the hall, where she was nursed back to health, and showed the beauties of life by her. Ara quickly developed feelings for the girl, and has been in Crashing Wave ever since. Abilities Physical and Combative Abilities * '''Yin Shou Gun Mastery: '''Ara possesses a masterful and natural for martial arts, especially the likes of Shaolin Kung Fu. Yin Shou Gun, is a sub-category of sorts, which focuses on the aspect of protecting one's self while also delivering deadly blows to the lower torso and leg area, allowing the fighter to disable their enemy, and strike while they are down. This fighting style is extremely popular among eastern martial artists, as it is very versatile. Ara herself uses this style in unison with a iron-reinforced bamboo stick, which makes an extremely deadly combonation. * '''Extreme Speed and Agility: '''Ara is a very fast and flexible individual, able to contort her body in various shapes that allow maximum versatility for her Yin Shou Gun fighting style, as well as the overall evasion of attacks wielded by enemies. Her speed allows her to quickly strike enemies with extreme efficiency, so she is unlikely to be counter; this speed means she is very capable of traveling to one place to another in a very short amount of time, making her a prime candidate for long traveling jobs. Magical Abilities * '''Immense Magical Energy: Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dragon Slayers